Organic semiconductor, with the characteristics of light weight, easy processing, flexibility, shows broad application prospects in display, integrated circuit, photovoltaic cells and sensors. In recent years, with the rapid development of organic electronics, requirement for semiconductor materials and films of high carrier mobility is more and more obvious. Wang Haibo et al. (Adv. Mater., 2007, 19, 2168-2171) first reported a method named Weak Epitaxy Growth to prepare crystalline thin films of organic semiconductor, and the carrier mobility of the resulting crystalline thin films reaches the level of the corresponding single crystal. Weak Epitaxy Growth refers to the method in which a crystalline organic inducing layer with insulating property is employed as substrate to induce growth of the crystalline thin films of organic semiconductors. An epitaxy relationship exists between the lattice of organic semiconductors and the inducing layer, which can realize the oriented growth of organic semiconductors; meanwhile, there is relatively weak VDW(Van der Waals' force) between the inducing layer molecule and the organic semiconductor molecule, thus the semiconductor molecule “stands” on the inducing layer surface, which makes the charge transport direction of the organic semiconductor prefer in the thin film plane. The weak epitaxial grown organic semiconductor thin films present single-crystal-like electrical conductivity. Non-planar phthalocyanine is a kind of material with high mobility, whose crystal packing is usually 2D π-π stacking. Haibo Wang et al. (Appl. Phys. Lett., 2007, 90, 253510) used the p-6P as inducing layer to epitaxially grow VOPc, result in a field effect mobility of 1.5 cm2/Vs for the epitaxial VOPc films. However, the Weak Epitaxy Growth of VOPc thin film shows incommensurate epitaxy on the p-6P inducing layer, which results from the lattice mismatch between the p-6P and VOPc. There are significant differences in parameter and type of the unit cell between non-planar metal phthalocyanine and planar metal phthalocyanine, thus the requirement on the unit cell of inducing layer is also different. The Chinese patent (“Inducing Layer Materials for Weak Epitaxial Films of Non-planar Metal Phthalocyanine”, application No.: 200910200459.5) provides a series of new inducing layer materials by changing rod-like molecular structure with chemosynthesis method. It requires a great amount of screening work to match organic semiconductor materials through selecting such single inducing layer materials with different lattice parameters, and meanwhile it is difficult to fine-tune lattice parameters. Norbert Koch et al. (J. Phys. Chem. B, 2007, 111, 14097-14101) points out that lattice parameter of mixed films of organic semiconductor molecules varies with the proportion of the mixing. It is convenient to change the lattice parameter by using such physical co-deposition method to form solid solution film. The present invention prepares solid solution thin film with a homogeneous structure by using a physical method of co-deposition, which act as inducing layer to weak epitaxy growth of non-planar phthalocyanine. At certain substrate temperature, the solid solution inducing layer is formed by co-deposition. It is homogeneous without any phase segregation, and each domain shows single crystal structure, and adjacent domains closely coalesce forming continuous smooth films, of which the lattice parameter varies continuously with the changes of component proportion, the electronic structure of the mixed films acts the same.